The life of a tiger
by Jmands007ds
Summary: This is not a Fnaf story so the story you are reading will tell you about me and my love life and how I messed up big time then somethings just happened won't go in to too much information
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Sometimes you think one girl is good for you then when you go to ask her something else happens. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"This is what happened to me jmands007or you can call me jordan Fernandez. If you read this story to know about me you will or not. My story begins with me finding out the girl I like is a getto wanna be and to make matters worst I live in the getto in San antino /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"*me jay what do you know about mercade. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"*jay I am to a damn stalker all I know is dat she lives next door!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"*me oh ok is she you know like a wanna be thug ?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"*jay you know jordan we have been freinds for a lo-./p  
p style="text-align: center;"*me yes or no !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"*jay yes ./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"okay the whole thing was that I fell in love wit a girl who didn't even notice me so the whole day I was sad. Friday /p  
p style="text-align: center;"something happened with my freind Joel him and his girlfreind broke .up so I would get a ride with the my freind but . he forgot so I walked and as I was walking. I saw a dark skinned girl with blonde highlights was on the other side of the side walk so I made sure there was no cars and crossed the street. She saw me run up I didn't say anything until I noticed her eyes full of tear and her face filled with sadness./p  
p style="text-align: center;"*me um I are you okay/p  
p style="text-align: center;"*the girl yeah I am No I aM nOT fine oh my god sorry I didnt mean to./p  
p style="text-align: center;"*me no it's fine I should have asked. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"* the girl no it's fine it's that my life is so bad the only thing I can do is cry. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"*me yeah I feel you /p  
p style="text-align: center;"*the girl thank you for noticing my pain not many people do /p  
p style="text-align: center;"*me yeah it sucks when you have no one that will notice you because they think you are a nobody/p  
p style="text-align: center;"*the girl yeah by the way my name is Nicole /p  
p style="text-align: center;"*me I am jordan nice to meet you /p  
p style="text-align: center;"*nicole right back at you/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"end of chapter/p  
p style="text-align: center;"ok so I kinda got off Fnaf so now I just decided to do something else that is true based in my so I will try to keep this up cause I aready started well until next time people of the World Wide Web bye/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. I am back

So now that whole day I thought about her my first class she was on my mind like food keep in mind we just got back from spring break. So basketball was on my mind I didn't care about anything else yeah all I care about is basketball and Robin Hood and rap. So gym I was telling my friends how beautiful this girl was but what I found out next was a huge leap for me !

( me ) yo I met this fine girl ! While walking to school.

( Brian my ni&&a ) dawg your bong is not a real

(me) man shut up her name was Nicole

(( Joel ) WHY YOU TALKING TO MY EX !

(Me) dam who got in your panties ! I talked to her because she was crying and she's hot chocolate.

( Joel) man whatever you couldn't get with her anyway.

(Me) Whatever back at you !

So so my seventh class I was still think about her and this one girl was in love with me I didn't want to say anything to hurt her because she was an cry ho ho. Well after her trying to get my number for 45 minutes. I ran out with my niggas because she should try and follow me home! I saw Nicole while walking with my friend Brian any way Brian turned on a different street so I went to the other side of the road where Nicole was.

(Me catching my breath) hey nnicole .

(Nicole) why are you panting like a dog in heat?

(Me) I was running from this girl in my band class she keeps trying to asking me just won't leave me alone

( Nicole all that exercise to get away from some on?

(Me yeah not to hurt her but I just don't want to go out. Well anyway how was your day?

(Nicole it was okay just that I thought about you all day idk why ? Not to sound weird. But it put my at ease.

(me me to and what you said. So you wanna come over to my house?

( Nicole okay where do you live?

(Me Westfall ave 1123

(Nicole omg ! I live on Westfall 1120

( me cool I guess we will walk to my house

okay me again the 17 year old in the story now I am 20. okay so me and Nicole talked all the way to my house no one was there because my mom had worked all day until 12:00. Now me and Nicole chilled at my house she text her mom telling her where she was. Well I invite her up to my room so we cloud do our homework. yeah right I just did that to play games in my room and I ain't talking dirty right now. I played 2k all the time because it was raining like crazy in San Antonio . So I busted out my GameCube and wind weaker Mario kart we played until Friday night. We laughed we raged at the cube when it crashed ! Then we watch Aries spears when she was getting ready to leave we talked even more

(me wow you are really good at Mario kart. Maybe we can do this again sometime this week

(Nicole yeah I had a really great amazing time !

At that moment we stared into each other's eyes and I leaned in first then she did when we got close we got closer then we did that night all of a sudden. I press my lips against her and she did to then we controlled our selfs.

(Nicole well good night !

(me yeah good night

we text all night and it went on until I was under the influence!

OMG cliffhanger not really but all this is true and sorry that I used the word nigga I don't me it in a bad way but as Tapac say never ignorant getting goals acoplishec


End file.
